furmododragonfandomcom-20200215-history
Furmodo Dragon Wiki
Furmodo Dragon Out of more than 5,600 species of Lizards, the Furmodo ( fur-mo-do) Dragon evolved from it's respective reptile, the Komodo Dragon. It is one of the largest that can be up to 1.5 meters long but the average is around 0.9 meters and they weigh approximately 90 to 113 kilograms. Due to the size, appearance and aggression of this Lizard, many people find Furmodo Dragon's interesting to hunt, increasing their extinction rate. Furmodo Dragon's reside in temperate coniferous forests and have a life span of approximately 40 years, although scientists are still trying to accurately confirm this. Habitat and Population The Furmodo Dragon can be found in temperate coniferous forests which are generally found in the northern hemisphere in areas of North America from the Pacific to the Atlantic, across northern Europe, Scandinavia, Russia, through Asia's Siberia and Mongolia to northern China and northern Japan. These forests experience moderate temperatures and seasonal changes and depending on it's location, temperate coniferous forests may have overall colder temperatures or greater amounts of rainfall. There is a currently a stable population of the Furmodo Dragon in these regions; however, they are considered vulnerable due to human interference and destruction to their habitat by the means of logging and hunting them down due to their distinct appearance and characteristics which defer them from regular reptiles causing an increase of Furmodo Dragon's being hunted down. Evolution of the Furmodo Dragon It is believed that the Furmodo Dragon evolved from giant reptiles from Varanus genus that walked the Earth over 40 million years ago, the Komodo Dragon. Several experts are curious about why this is one of only few species that produce venom. Could they be more closely related to the Komodo Dragon than other Lizards as they share similar traits and physical appearance? So much about the evolution process remains a mystery however there are many theories. It is believed that the Komodo Dragon was placed in temperate coniferous forests to observe and investigate the process and results of reptile adaptation and hence, the creation of the Furmodo Dragon was formed. They are also assumed to have been several times larger and over time, it is possible that they were able to adapt and that is why they continued to live in such harsh environments. Environmental Change Many scientists have theories that the Furmodo Dragon evolved form the Komodo Dragon and as a result of geographical isolation, it has adapted in several ways to reside in temperate coniferous forests. Komodo Dragon's originally lived on volcanic islands in IndonesiaAustralian Reptile Park - Wildlife Park Sydney & Animal Encounters Australia. 2017. Komodo Dragon Habitat, Diet & Reproduction - Reptile Park. ONLINE Available at: http://reptilepark.com.au/animals/reptiles/monitors/komodo-dragon/. 25 June 2017. with high temperatures of approximately 35Co or higher and receives very little water during the year. Komodo Dragons are unable to withstand low temperatures with high rainfall and as a result of parts of the land breaking off and drifting to places such as Asia's Siberia and Mongolia to northern China and northern Japan, they were separated and found to reside in habitats such as temperate coniferous forests with similar features; however, they have adapted to reside in these conditions and are known as Furmodo Dragons. Adaptions As a result of geographical isolation, the Furmodo Dragon has undergone several adaptations in order to survive in temperate coniferous forests. These adaptions have slowly overtime occurred and have significantly allowed the Furmodo Dragon to reside in such conditions. Fur Temperatures in temperate coniferous forests range between -40Co to 20Co with an average summer temperature of 10Co and experience cold, long, snowy winters and humid summersConiferous Forest : Mission: Biomes. 2017. Coniferous Forest : Mission: Biomes. ONLINE Available at: https://earthobservatory.nasa.gov/Experiments/Biome/bioconiferous.php. 25 June 2017.. The Furmodo Dragon's body is completely covered with brown fur which over time, scientists have claimed it has mutated genetically though adaption. It aids in allowing the species to withstand the harsh conditions of temperate coniferous forests by keeping it warm as fur traps dead air next to an animal’s body and creates a blanket of insulationSeveral ways fur can keep animals warm – Naturally North Idaho. 2017. Several ways fur can keep animals warm – Naturally North Idaho. ONLINE Available at: http://www.naturallynorthidaho.com/2013/01/several-ways-fur-can-keep-animals-war.htm. 25 June 2017.. In the winter, the Furmodo Dragon grows a woolly underfur which it then sheds during the summer. Webbed Feet Temperate coniferous forests experience annually a total of approximately 300 to 900 millimeters of rain and the Furmodo Dragon has slowly adapted to the environment of the forest by growing webbed feet. Webbed feet help animals propel themselves through the water and mud with ease. This can help the animal swim faster to catch prey or escape a predatorThe Willard STEM Club. 2017. Animals: Physical Adaptations - The Willard STEM Club. ONLINE Available at: http://www.willardstem.org/animals-physical-adaptations.html. 26 June 2017.;Which is beneficial to Furmodo Dragons as it allows them to move through the damp and muddy soil and ponds of the forest. Sharp Claws As temperate coniferous forests endure high rainfall, Furmodo Dragons dig burrows in the ground as shelter from the rain and cold. They have developed longer and sharper claws which assists them in burrowing faster, allowing them to quickly find somewhere dry and warm to stay in. The Furmodo Dragon's sharp claws also assists with capturing prey, making it easier to have grab hold of them. Smaller Size The Furmodo Dragons supposed ancestor's average size is 3 meters long but the Furmodo Dragon over time, has slowly revolutionized into a smaller length of an average of 0.9 meters. This great difference in size allows the Furmodo Dragon to easily fit into burrows ensuring it is protected from rain and cold weather while also enabling it to navigate through the forest easily. Camouflage The Furmodo Dragon has adapted to blending in with its surroundings with it's brown''' '''fur which allows it to camoufalge with the mud and soil of the forest enabling it to be hidden from it's preyHowStuffWorks. 2017. How Animal Camouflage Works | HowStuffWorks. ONLINE Available at: http://animals.howstuffworks.com/animal-facts/animal-camouflage.htm. 27June 2017. such as birds, deers and small rodents. With it's brown coloured fur, it can easily sneak up on prey and attack instantly. Stronger Venom The Furmodo Dragon has an increased strength of venom compared to that of the Komodo Dragon, which will cause infection and often wounded prey will die within 2-3 daysAustralia Zoo - Reptiles. 2017. Australia Zoo - Reptiles. ONLINE Available at: https://www.australiazoo.com.au/our-animals/reptiles/lizards/komodo-dragon. 27 June 2017.. The species inhabiting the temperate coniferous forests go and find shelter during the night and so they are difficult to hunt. The Furmodo dragon must hunt for it's prey during the day and overtime, it's body developed a stronger venom which kills its victim in less than 24 hours. Category:Browse